


Love

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted, Love, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Secret Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: I hope you like this one it took me a little while to figure what exactly I wanted to do but this happened and I don't totally hate it.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Fandom One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 67





	Love

"Ugh, Thor move, I cant breath," Loki groans as half of the large man is crushing him into the bed underneath them. He tries pushing him off but only receives a grunt in return before being held tighter to his chest. "Move you oaf, I've got to use the bathroom."

Thor mumbles but loosens his grip a bit and Loki uses this chance to slip out and pad his way to the bathroom, limping. The fact that he's naked isn't even a problem anymore, as Thor has seen all of him plenty of times.

"Brother, come back," Thor grumbles turning over so he is now laying on his back and staring into the open bathroom. He admires Loki's smooth back and behind, licking his lips.

"Thor, I do wish you would stop being so insatiable. We went three rounds last night I don't believe I can handle anymore this morning," Loki sighs as he rinses his hands and walks back into the room. He stares down at Thor who opens his arms for him to climb back into. He rolls his eyes acting irritated as he complies, snuggling into his side. "Honestly."

"You can't deny that you love it," Thor laughs his chest shaking with the sheer force of the action. Loki just hides his face in his neck blushing, he loves Thor's laugh. "You have had to pee constantly these past few days, is something wrong."

Loki just scoffs before answering, "I'm a living being of course I pee, there is nothing wrong with that." Loki turns away grumpily biting his lip nervously.

"You sure?" Thor asks and Loki nods to which Thor drops it wrapping his arms around Loki to pull him against his chest and nibble on his neck. "I love you, brother."

Loki buries his face in his pillow mumbling a muffled, "Love you too." Loki can't look at him not knowing how he should tell him what's to come.

They sleep long into the day eventually getting up when a lady in waiting (I don't know what else to call one of the women that serves their mother) knocks on the door. "Your Highness, do you by chance know where Prince Loki is I am unable to locate him and Her Majesty is requesting his presences."

Thor doesn't know what to say so he looks to Loki worriedly to which he tells him what to say. "He may have gone down to the gardens, you know how he loves the quiet," Thor responds and the woman agrees before disappearing from the hall.

Loki gives Thor one more passionate kiss before climbing out of bed and limping to Thor's closet pulling out one of the outfits he keeps in there so he isn't wearing the same clothes when he reappears. He slips them on carefully angling himself away from Thor not wanting him to notice. They are quite loose, as that is what he has started wearing so he can hide what he is unable to mask with his magic so no one notices.

Loki is about to just head out of the room when he feels Thor grab his wrist and pull him to his naked body. "I love you," Thor states staring into Loki's eyes unwavering.

Loki blushes but tries to hide it as he clears his throat. "You as well," He responds trying to turn and leave.

"Brother," Thor warns looking at him in a way that makes Loki sigh.

Loki leans forward and kisses him softly. "Love you too," He responds to which Thor lets him go and he walks right out of the room careful that no one sees him before heading into the gardens so the lady in waiting finds him.

Once he reaches his mother's chambers the woman leaves and he is left knocking at her door. "Come in, my son," Frigga says to which Loki obeys. "Sit."

She gestures to a chair across from her and he sits. She doesn't say anything and neither does he. So the entire room is just filled with unsure silence.

"Drop it," Frigga finally states sighing after about ten minutes of silence.

"What?" Loki asks trying to keep his cool as his mind jumps to what she is most-likely talking about.

"Loki, drop the spell," Frigga sighs looking at him with love and compassion but he is still a little shocked.

"How, how did you find out?" Loki whispers looking down at his lap and placing his hand on his stomach.

"Honey, I was raised with witches, I see with more than eyes," She answers softly with a small smile.

Loki smiles at her softly and drops the spell showing his quite prominent belly with his hand resting on it. "You are farther along than I believed, how long?" She asks looking at him as he looks down at his stomach. It's been a while since he's really looked at it, he's always around Thor lately.

"About four months," Loki answers glancing up at her slowly.

"Only two months left," She responds and he only nods. "Does the father know?"

Loki shakes his head slowly before answering, "No, I haven't told him yet, I-I-I," Loki pauses clears his throat to calm down before continuing. "I'm terrified to tell him."

"Who is the father?" Frigga asks softly truly wanting to know, she may know most things but she doesn't know everything. Loki just stares into her eyes wishing for her to guess and not have to say it out loud. After a time of just staring her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. "Oh."

"Yeah," Loki sighs looking back at his stomach.

"I never expected that," Frigga says and Loki just nods. "But I think it's lovely."

Loki just looks at her confused, he though she'd disagree with it greatly. He knows father will. 

"You both deserve happiness and if you are that for each other I think that's beautiful. But you must tell him, he will be devastated if he misses any part of that child's life," Frigga reasons and Loki can see the logic in it. Thor my be all tough and may love to fight but he is the softest person when it comes to children and babies.

"I will, thank you," Loki says and smiles at her as he stands and she pulls him into a hug.

"I love you my dear," Frigga says kissing Loki's forehead to which Loki reciprocates by kissing her cheek. "Love you too, mother."

Loki puts the spell back up and heads straight back to Thor's room not caring if anyone saw him this time. Soon they will have a child and everyone will know about them.

Loki opens the door to find Thor still in bed seeming to have dozed off after Loki left and he can't help but laugh softly at the man he loves. Loki strips down to nothing but decides not to get in bed quite yet.

"Thor," Loki whispers shaking his shoulder. And since he opens his eyes almost instantly it seems he wasn't entirely asleep because it's usually much harder to wake him.

"Welcome back, brother, how was mother?" Thor asks admiring Loki's body and wanting nothing more than to grab him and just have all of him. 

"She was fine, we had a nice little chat," Loki says and Thor opens his arms for Loki to climb into the bed but he doesn't. A small frown appearing on Thor's face.

"About what?" Thor asks sitting up worried that something is wrong.

"Well," Loki sighs placing his hands on his stomach and rubbing as he feels the baby move inside him. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" Thor questions looking between Loki and his hands quite confused by the unusual gesture.

"Um well," Loki starts but doesn't know what to say so he just releases the spell causing Thor to gasp. He just stares openly at the now very round belly in front of him. 

"You're-you're-" Thor stutters unable to finish his sentence because of how shocked he is.

"Yeah," Loki whispers grabbing one of Thor's hands and placing it on his stomach so he feels the baby move. He gasps so loud in turn making Loki snort and smile at him.

"Is it mine?" Thor asks obviously making Loki roll him eyes and laugh.

"Of course it it! Who else have I been sleeping with for the past year," Loki sighs with fake exasperation making Thor chuckle and stare at him lovingly.

"Come here," Thor says pulling Loki down into the bed and into his arms as they lay flush up against each other. Loki's back to his chest so they can be even closer. "How long till they're here?"

"Two months," Loki hums pushing back further against Thor loving his warmth.

"Pushing it close aren't you, brother," Thor chuckles against his neck making Loki hum as he only focuses on Thor's lips.

"You might need to stop calling me that," Loki sighs in relief as Thor starts to massage his sides, they have been hurting for so long but he was never able to bring it up before.

"What?" Thor mumbles against the skin behind his ear.

"Brother. You should call me something else, you may confuse the poor thing," Loki chuckles and Thor nods his head leaning it on the side of Loki's.

"That's a good idea, Love," Thor says grinning making Loki snort and turn to look at him.

"Really?" Loki asks shaking his head.

"Well you are, aren't you?" Thor says raising his eyebrows as if telling him to deny it.

"Whatever," Loki says rolling his eyes once again with a content sigh as he kisses Thor's cheek and lays back down to get some more sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one it took me a little while to figure what exactly I wanted to do but this happened and I don't totally hate it.


End file.
